


A Christmas Miracle

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Christmas Party, Co-workers, M/M, Office Sex, Pining Liam, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Top Liam, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been pining over his coworker Louis for ages now and everyone knows it. Santa helps him get a very nice present at the Christmas party his company is hosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

The place was cheesily decorated but everyone knew it would be, Christmas time was cheesy time so when Liam walked into his place of work, the office skyscraper where he handled collections and billings for insurance companies, he was not surprised to see loads of red and gold garlands glinting with twinkling lights and a huge tree in the corner of the open conference room.

The room was somehow large enough to have the dance floor with their mutual friend and coworker, Zayn, to be spinning the tunes or something like that since it was just a computer hooked up to a few small speakers but he’d said that in his alternate life he was DJ Malik or something like that.

In the corner was the tree that had pictures of each office employee as the ornaments with a large and quite gaudy gold star to adorn the top. Two large tables set out with food and drink and by the looks of it, most had gotten the drinks first because Perrie in collections was whipping her hair rather wildly, Harry who worked next to Liam was like a mentally challenged emu with his long limbs but Danielle, the former dancer, was literally dancing circles around them.

He sighed. Those were his friends alright. But there was someone he didn’t see, his resident crush and he hated calling him that since he was in fact on the wrong side of twenty five but that’s the best word for it. He fancied a certain bloke and coworker who is shorter than him, curvy but slim, had these piercing blue eyes and a tinkling laugh and one of those smiles that people have written poetry about.

Liam Payne had an ultimately brutal crush on one Louis Tomlinson, two years older and the same department as Niall, Liam’s best of best mates. His Irish friend must have noticed him go up on his toes and his eyes scan each corner before he looked dejected, “He’ll be here mate, don’t worry. I know Lou and he never misses a party.”

“What makes you think I was looking for him?” He retorted rather fast and his cheeks tinted to the same color of those red glass balls hanging from the ceiling.

“Because everyone in this office, hell I think everyone in this building knows that you are head over heels for him.” Patting his back and with his hand still on the small of it, lead them to the food and drink table. Typical Niall for you.

“I’m not in love with him or anything jeeze!” He sounded sort of scandalized and got a few heads to turn and more than one face of his coworkers just winked at him because god dammit, did everyone really know how much he fancied Louis?

“Not saying that you are but you are almost painfully smitten with him, I’ll tell you that.”

Liam’s bottom lip pouted out and he tugged at the knot of his black tie and surveyed his outfit, dark denim with crisp black boots, white button up rolled up to his elbows and his signature black tie. Then there was something being pushed onto his head and all he saw was fluffy white and upon feeling it with his hands he knew what it was.

Pulling it back up so he actually could see there was Niall with a shit eating grin on his face, plate of food and cookies in one hand and a goblet of something that was definitely alcoholic in the other. On top of his head was a set of felt antlers with tiny bells on them. Then Liam noticed the assortment of hats and realized he had a traditional Santa hat on. He just rolled his eyes as Niall mumbled through a piece of ham, Liam grimaced and he swallowed then continued, “Listen if it’s anything worth mentioning, I’m almost 100% certain he fancies you too. Have a little faith and I don’t know, maybe a Christmas miracle will happen. Now eat, drink and be merry.”

And he left just like that with the little bells from his antlers and his head of blond hair the only thing to keep tabs on him. And the party continued.

Liam felt just as bubbly as the champagne-seeing as he had a few glasses himself-had enough cookies to seriously consider finding a shot of insulin and danced with Harry and Perrie, Danielle still making them look like absolute shit and as the party went on he had simply let the object of his affection slip from his mind but that was until he heard a laugh.

A bright, tinkling and hearty laugh come from near the tree and when he turned his lungs sort of forgot to breathe cause apparently that’s a thing they can do. Dressed in sinfully tight red trousers, a horridly ugly Christmas themed sweater and a tiny green hat complete with fake pointed ears there was Louis.

Hair was down and swooped to the side, he still hadn’t shaved his scruff but then again neither had Liam and he preferred how rugged it looked on Louis’ impish features. He was chatting to another colleague by the name of Josh and he had forgotten that he was in the middle of dancing people when a slurred, deep and methodical voice-Harry’s voice- sounded in his ear, “Go get em tiger.”

Liam turned and blanched and saw that Perrie winked at him and Danielle nodded over towards Louis as well, all of them in different stages of smiling, “Does everyone know I like him?”

“Yes.” All three said in unison.

Then he was being dragged away against his will at first and he nearly slammed into Dan and Sandy as Niall with his sweaty palm was pulling him towards Louis who was now alone and staring at the tree, smiling and huffing a breath once in a while seeing the pictures of the office workers in their own ornaments.

“Oi! Lou! Liam wants to tell ya somfin.” He was getting hammered and that meant he was getting bold. Didn’t mean Liam wanted to but before he could protest, try and hide or maybe even transfer to another building as to never see Louis again and die in shame, he was met face to face with him. Flute of champagne in one hand and eyes sparkling much like the tinsel littering the floor.

“Uh…um…uh…” He stuttered because even if alcohol is supposed to give you courage, the expectant and quite open look Louis was giving him had completely drained his courage reserves. He bit his lip and looked up at Liam and fuck, he was just so lovely wasn’t he. His head flew into overdrive at all the things he had imagined he’d say once he finally did this, how many times he just wanted to bend him over the desk and kiss him hard amongst other things.

But nothing came out, looking like a fish out of water with mouth opening then closing and then something rose in his throat and it wasn’t words. His eyes widened, mouth watered and he didn’t think that puking on his sort of friend and sort of crush and sort of the man he sort of wanted a life with would be appreciated so he ran.

He barely made it down the hall and into the loo before all the champagne and cookies were coming up and splashed into the bowl. The death moans he made echoed around the tiled room and he did feel much better now but simultaneously felt like a twat because the one time he could’ve had more than a quick conversation in passing, or a conversation one on one at all and he completely bombed it.

He was spitting the acidic taste from his mouth when he heard the door open and soft shoes were padding across the linoleum, then there was a knock to the stall door and one voice he wasn’t expecting followed it, “Liam, you alright?”

It was Louis and he internally groaned because here was Liam, grown ass man and puked because he was nervous. There was definitely the amount of sweets and booze to blame too but mainly it was nerves. Louis just had this way of making him feel so small even though physically he was more than formidable.

He spit again, “Yeah, too much champers I think.”

He heard a giggle, “Understandable, have something for you.”

And Liam turned and was hit with that damn fuzzy white ball at the end of his hat and saw Louis’ small hand holding out a travel sized tube of toothpaste and a cheap toothbrush. He took it mumbling a thanks and opened the door to the stall, hastily brushing his teeth as Louis rubbed circles into his lower back. He was happy that there was nothing left in his stomach cause where his hand touched him it was hot and could have easily made his trip to the porcelain throne an encore performance.

He spit and was thankful that awful taste was gone and tossed the toothbrush into the bin and handed Louis back the toothpaste, “Gonna put this back in my desk. Walk with me, get some air yeah?”

He turned and didn’t wait for Liam to follow but maybe he could redeem himself this time.

They stayed relatively silent until they arrived at Louis’ desk the floor above them and the only lights on were random desk lamps since the building was shut down for the night so everything was dim, quiet and just warm enough to be comfortable.

He followed and waited as Louis put the tube back in his desk drawer in his corner cubicle but then sat down and told Liam to grab the other chair across the makeshift hallway that the cubicles created and when finally seated and comfortable saw Louis holding a spliff.

“You smoke? Might help with your tummy trouble.”

Liam nodded because he did once in a while and figured he might as well have something that won’t make him vomit and make an ass of himself. Being friends with Niall and Zayn you kind of had to smoke at least a few times. Rules or something like that.

So Louis took it gingerly between his fingers and sparked it, letting the white smoke curl up around his tiny nose and Liam tracked the advances the smoke made around his lips and face, wanting to be that smoke. Upon taking it and inhaling the sticky sweet smoke he felt his body lighten and they passed it back and forth and it was gone within minutes, both feeling the high now and Liam visibly relaxed but only for a second before both of Louis’ legs were rested upon his open thighs.

Louis’ head fallen back and hands folded in his lap, his head rose and his eyes were so blue and pink right now and he looked like a devilish little elf-hat not withstanding-and he giggled out, “Sorry, just like to stretch out. Hope you don’t mind.”

Liam could only shake his head no.

“So what are you doing for Christmas?” The high little elf uttered to him as he rocked side to side in the swivel chair and Liam had to gulp because Louis was open legged right in front of him, so small and dainty and his thighs were thick in those red pants and fuck. The thing about smoking pot with Liam is that he gets really fucking horny too. Drawback right now.

“Uh nothing really, going to my parents, my sisters will be there. The usual exchanging stuff, seeing my nephew and then dinner. S’about it. You?”

“Full Tomlinson crew mate. My four little sisters, my baby niece, mum, grandparents. The lot. Big deal Christmas. Doesn’t help my birthday is the day before so it’s usually like a three day event.”

“Sounds like a good time.” He mumbled because it did. He wondered how he’d fair at the Tomlinson Christmas/birthday palooza. Well he hoped.

“It is. So Santa….” Louis giggled out and Liam gave him a puzzling look then blue eyes darted up to the hat Liam had forgotten he was wearing. He blushed as red as it was and a smile cracked his lips. Then the weight of Louis’ legs were gone to be replaced by the weight of Louis himself, sitting on his lap like a child would for the real Santa Claus, both arms wrapped around his neck and Liam had to look up.

“Can I tell you what I want for Christmas? Or do elves not get to ask that, I know we make the stuff but we have needs as well.” He smirked and Liam definitely didn’t like how dirty that sounded but his cock sure did because it swelled a bit. He really hoped Louis didn’t feel that.

“Uh sure, everyone has a fair chance with Santa.”

“Okay.” He pursed his lips and with one hand put a finger to his chin, the other hand still on Liam’s shoulder and arm wrapped behind his neck. Liam gingerly put his one hand on Louis’ knee and the other around the base of his back, not really knowing if he could or should do this but he’s sitting on his lap so forego the boundaries now.

“I would like very much for a raise at work, a new car, something sleek but respectable, my family to be well taken care of and maybe a bloke.” He looked down expectantly as if Liam was the real Santa. He gulped because the last part made his heart flutter. Liam wanted to be the bloke for him.

“Alright, well could you be more specific? So I know exactly what to get you?” He stuttered out and the grin crossing Louis’ face was breathtaking.

“For the raise, only a few quid more an hour, I’m not greedy. The car, hmmm, maybe like an Audi or BMW but not one of those three figures worth cars. My family just to have everything they could need and desire really. And well the bloke part might be harder for you, since the kind that I want is one of a kind.”

Liam motioned with his hand to continue.

“Well he’s got to be kind, genuine and generally a nice person.”

Liam nodded.

“I’d like him strong. Not just physically but all around, someone who can be strong with me and for me. A nice set of biceps wouldn’t hurt though, just saying.”

Liam giggled.

“A hard worker and who knows when to play and when to not, a guy who could put me in my place when needed, like makes me hunker down and get what’s needed done. I’d like him to be friendly too, wears his heart on his sleeve and just a good guy.”

“Uh, anything else?” Liam asked upwards and for the first time since he’d met Louis three years ago he saw something like vulnerability and nervousness in those sapphire eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like for him to have brown eyes, massive brown eyes that make me feel like I can be everything and more to him. Those kind of eyes that make you shiver with excitement and fear.”

“Okay…”

And he was going to say something more but couldn’t seeing as Louis’ mouth was against his quicker than expected and those blue eyes were closed off, brows furrowed slightly and thin lips pressed against his. He felt Louis tighten his grip around his neck and the weight was gone from his lap but replaced as the older man straddled him. Prodding his tongue against Liam’s mouth and finally it opened and the sweet taste of champagne mixed with the stickiness of the weed and then there was a hint of mint and oranges under it.

Liam moaned into the kiss as Louis sat completely down upon him and pressed his erection into his thigh, the pressure a slight relief as he’d been hard for going on minutes. Louis made the sexiest, softest whimper right after and ground his hips down into Liam’s lap, the younger’s hands finally coming down to rub under the jumper and shirt under it and felt supple skin, smooth and silky and warm to the touch.

They heatedly snogged until both parties were out of breath, light pink nail marks to Louis’ lower back and sides, Liam’s lips swollen even more and his heart thundering in his chest, when the kiss ended there was a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, Liam in complete disbelief as Louis giggled and his shoulders scrunched then went down as he wiped it away.

“Basically Santa, I’d like Liam for Christmas, do you think you could do that?”

“I think I can yeah…” Liam said breathlessly as Louis rejoined their lips and his skin was tingling with delight and his cock was throbbing in his jeans as their tongues moved against one another’s once more. He swallowed every delicious sound he could, the whimpers, the sighs and the deep moans that Louis emitted. He made his own as well, gasps when Louis ground his hips down and groans when Louis started sucking near his birthmark, the grizzly stubble on Louis’ chin tickling the skin there.

And then Louis’ small hand was sneaking between them and with finesse he didn’t know anyone could possess he heard the button and zipper of his jeans open. His head went back and eyes widened as Louis gave himself enough space to slip under the waistband of both his jeans and underwear and gripped his seven inch shaft, it shook at the touch and the insides of his jeans were hot so his skin was slick and the head surrounded by his foreskin was slippery.

“Oh Liam…” Louis sounded incredulous and he slinked off like a minx with one eyebrow arched, lips puffier than normal, cheeks tinted pink and intent in his irises. He easily pulled out Liam’s cock and took a sharp breath, experimentally pulling down so the foreskin peeled completely back and his entire head revealed itself, wet, shiny and a dark pink color.

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss right to the underside of the head as a bead of precum oozed its way out and his tongue curled upwards to catch it before it flowed down his shaft. He hummed at the bitter taste of it and the smell Liam gave off, his natural manly musk and the slight twinge of sex. Liam moaned feeling that rough friction against the most sensitive part of his cock, the inner flesh is littered with nerves and Louis knew exactly what he was doing when he pulled in the bottom of the extra skin and began to press and roll it between his lips.

“Lou, fuck…” He hissed out as Louis sat up higher and then half his cock was gone and wrapped in wet heat, the tongue massaging his swollen tissue and the back of his throat was rubbing against his exposed head, the insides of his cheeks moving against the uncovered inner skin.

He pulled off a few bobs of his head later, “I’d like you to, fuck me that is.” And winked then went back down to his duties, breathing heavy through his nose as he nudged Liam’s seven inch girth farther and farther down until he was gagging. He placed one small hand around the base where he couldn’t swallow it and began to twist his wrist, the saliva and precum making it slip over his cock and Liam was in ecstasy.

His entire cock was being worked over, any part at any given time had heat, friction or dampness and it would consistently change sending his nerves and brain on hyperdrive. Louis looked so good like this, lips stretched over Liam’s girth, that one fat vein he had on top bulging out and Louis looked so happy to do this, he moaned in approval multiple times and they locked eyes more than once until Liam was so overtaken with pleasure he couldn’t physically keep them open.

Then he heard something rustling and rustling fast. He opened his eyes again to see Louis’ left arm moving in time with how Louis’ right arm and mouth were working. He was jerking himself off as he sucked on Liam’s cock. He let out a satisfying groan at that. He nearly busted at the thought that Louis was so turned on by this, that he wanted it just as bad and it took every ounce of strength, will power and control to not coat his throat with spunk when Louis’ eyes fluttered open and his mouth was just on Liam’s exposed tip, his tongue going around and around and he was suckling, making it swell and darken with blood, his other hand now tugging Liam’s furry balls that scrunched and held so much semen for one Louis Tomlinson.

Then his cock was released, his chest almost heaving and his body on fire with pleasure and yearning, it slapped wet against his bare hip and then Louis’ rough, fucked out voice tinkled between them, “So can I have Liam, Santa?”

Liam growled with a smile and stood lifting Louis by his shoulders and slammed their mouths together. He could taste the remnants of himself on Louis’ tongue, the salt from his foreskin and the bitterness of his precum and the natural fleshy taste. His dick was sandwiched between their stomachs and he felt Louis’ press against his, same length but a bit thicker than he was and his foreskin was peeled back, the tip looking so dark it was inhuman. Could have also been the fact they only had the small desk lamp to illuminate around their area.

Liam’s hands were working under both layers of Louis’ tops and upon ripping them off so did the elf hat and Louis was left standing with his cock sticking straight out, balls twitching, red faced and in those tight red pants too.

“You can definitely have him.” He chuckled then put their mouths back together.

Then it was a blur after that. Liam lifting Louis up like he was nothing and doing the whole cliché pushing everything off the desk, almost the computer went too, and then it was manic as Louis was kicking off his shoes and trying to rip open Liam’s shirt.

Liam was busy shuffling down his jeans to step out of them, he nearly fell removing his left boot and when trying to remove the Santa hat he was stopped by Louis purring to keep it on. His cock lurched and a rope of clear bubbled forth as long as another hearty growl and a smile because Louis was something else.

Then it was Louis completely naked, chest puffing up and down with condom in his fist and a small packet of lube, feet planted on the edge of the desk and his bare back against the weird fuzzy wall of his cubicle and Liam on his knees, eye level with Louis’ hole. He moaned seeing it, how smooth it looked and pink and how his fat ass cheeks just pressed into the laminate desk top.

“Liam.” He whispered and his head fell to the side with his cock pressed against his belly and handed the younger the pack of lube, he easily ripped it open and smeared the clear and fruity smelling liquid around Louis’ puckered entrance, felt how taut it was and rubbery feeling almost but still so very soft.

Then he slipped in his middle finger, easily spreading the muscle and it clenched around him, he watched in awe as this beautiful man took on even more beauty and his finger, only letting out a small sound of discomfort but after a few moments of easy pulling in and out his face relaxed and he seemed to get into the rhythm of it. He randomly would pull on his cock and his hole and tunnel would hold on tight and that made Liam have to fist himself but hard so as to not cum just yet.

Then he placed a second finger inside Louis, making sure to ease him open and have this an enjoyable experience, his eyes rolled back at how very warm Louis was inside and how very smooth his walls were minus the few ribbed areas where his insides folded. He was perfect inside and within a few minutes he was pressing against a very hardened walnut sized area he knew what did what, Louis was gasping as his fingers were circling that area and his teeth clenched while bursts of pleasure flooded his bloodstream, Liam systematically opening up his body more and more for what was to happen.

Then after ten minutes of Liam trying hard not to spray the floor with his jizz and Louis sweating and looking to be a wreck he pushed in a third finger and wedged him open. Louis’ back arched this time and his darkened cock throbbed while his own furry ball sack, trimmed Liam noticed, pulled up and revealed his taint. Liam began kissing there, making sure to put pressure against it that had Louis moaning again, his balls now resting atop Liam’s quite large nose. He licked that flat plane of skin over and over as his three fingers were leaving Louis open, slippery and loose.

Then he was being pulled away, “Liam, fuck me please. I can’t hold on.” He sounded exhausted and disbelieving and Liam gave himself a mental congratulations from only doing that with his fingers and few well placed kisses.

Then Liam was standing, cock solid as metal and his extra skin permanently peeled back for now since the head of his dick had swelled exponentially, the one fat vein he had throbbed as he squeezed the base and had Louis roll the condom over it, it was snug and ribbed around him and he easily lined himself up with knees slightly bent to Louis’ awaiting rim.

Then he pressed in, slowly, easing it in inch by inch and Louis was moaning the entire time, a few hisses as Liam got more than halfway in and then Louis was pulling in Liam by the tie still around his neck, button up open so his chest and abs peeked out and then Liam was swallowing the deepest, most guttural moan he’d ever heard as he bottomed out in the man’s ass.

He stayed there for a moment and let their tongues slowly work against each other, Louis’ tunnel convulsing around his cock and then he started to rock his hips. Enough that there was a drag and each motion got another sound from the bottom, a sigh or a gasp but it was perfect.

Then Louis released the hold their mouths had, lay back slightly with one hand holding onto the top of the cubicle wall, the other wrapping around his neglected cock that seemed poised to blow at any moment and his thick legs wrapped around Liam’s slender waist and pulled him deeper into his ass, “Now fuck me Payne.”

Liam didn’t have to be told twice. He began his thrusting, watching Louis’ body react to the conquest, how his rim would stretch around his length, just as pretty as when his lips did it before. How the jiggle to his tanned thighs worked up his sides and how his chest would bounce each time Liam pushed forward and knocked into the desk.

Louis looked as if he was at peace with the world at this point and in pure euphoria, lips bitten and swollen, skin a slight tint of red and pink to muddle with his natural tan, eyes closed and then opening randomly, raking his nails down Liam’s amazingly toned chest and abs and every once in a while he’d pull Liam down by his tie to kiss him.

Passionate, tongue and teeth filled kissing that left them even more breathless as Liam’s cock continued to conquer Louis’ ass, the rim puffy and loose now, his canal hot and slippery inside, his sweet spot throbbing and hard under the constant barrage of Liam’s cock rubbing against it and leaving his muscles shaking and begging for more. More cock. More heat. More liamliamliam.

“Wanna cum Liam, wanna cum so bad!” Louis let out in a boy’s whimper, not a man’s. He was desperate for his release after being pounded into so long, his back ached much like his hole did and the rough texture of the cubicle wall was going to grate his back like a cheese grater.

“Do it Lou, fucking cum.” He commanded and he clenched his teeth, his biceps bulged enough they could have ripped the sleeves of his shirt and he pulled Louis in closer and started to violently slam into his body. He felt Louis’ prostate swell against the top of his cock and with a high pitched cry there was Louis releasing his shots of cum, the first two shot up and hit the cubicle wall and then the rest of his spray shot across his face and some onto his chest until his dick and balls had nothing left but a few spasms and a bead of white.

Liam slowed down until a complete stop with Louis still twitching and his legs unwrapping from around his waist, “Fuck, I knew it’d be good but damn.”

“Yeah?” Liam asked a bit blushing because he never really received compliments like that.

“Damn right, did you cum?”

Liam shook his head and the look of disbelief Louis had was almost comical even though he had his own sperm on his face. He pushed Liam out of him and stood directing him to sit in the chair and with no haste at all he ripped the condom off and began jacking Liam off using the lube from inside the condom left there and the copious amount of precum he had oozed forth while fucking. Liam’s head fell back and he groaned feeling that warm palm surround him and the squish of liquids and skin that was his cock.

Then the tip of his dick was wrapped in heat and wetness again, Louis furiously sucking it down with more suction and his cheeks dented in, sucking Liam’s soul out through his slit. Then his balls were being rolled and it was like Louis was three people sucking on one cock, the head and half the shaft where his inner flesh was open was being worked over by Louis’ tongue, the rest of his shaft by his palm and his balls in the other.

“Lou, m’gonna cum.” He stuttered because his orgasm was hitting him head on in 1,2,3…

“Do it.” He pulled off and with that he was exploding, he painted Louis’ face with the first three squirts, back arching off the chair and muscles quivering as one of the most blinding feelings of delight coursed through his veins and then his cock was wrapped in wetness and he heard heavy gulping. Louis was swallowing down his cum with his one fist working fast on his shaft with a death grip, wringing out every last bit of pleasure there.

Then Louis was coming up for air as Liam’s dick lay sated and soft in his lap. Then Louis was back on his lap, “Thanks Santa, I knew I wanted Liam for Christmas.”

Liam could only laugh and bury his face into Louis’ bare, sticky chest, semen still all over him, “Well Santa’s gonna let you in on a little secret. Liam wanted you too.”

Louis only rolled his eyes but called him cute nonetheless and brought their mouths back together.

After cleaning up the mess they made and each other they returned to the office party seeing everyone was really in the spirit now, mainly cause most of the spirits like vodka and rum had been drunk and no one noticed that Liam had a mark on his neck or Louis’ jumper was inside out but they walked in hand in hand and before they could get back to the festivities, a very drunk and very incoherent Niall was in front, “Lads! Wherve you bun?”

“Got to talking Ni.” Liam chuckled.

Niall pointed above the two just entering and told them to get on with it and put everyone out of their misery with their bullshit pining for one another.

Looking up there was mistletoe in the doorway and the two could only shrug because kissing was the least innocent they could do now. And when their lip lock was finished, Louis in Liam’s arms and coming down off his toes there was Harry bellowing out, “IT’S A FUCKING CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!” with everyone cheering them on and telling them to do it again.

They did.


End file.
